Love Rectangle - Crazy Relationships
by Kodoto
Summary: Neku loves both Shiki and Eri. Eri loves both Neku, Beat. Beat loves Shiki, Eri. Shiki loves Neku, Beat. Rhyme loves Joshua. STATUS: STILL UPDATING
1. Chapter 1

LOVE RECTANGLE

My name is Kodoto :3 I'm a fan of The World Ends With You game :)

This story I am about to write got inspired by the fanfiction Love Triangle. this is my first fanfic.

**Characters:**

**Neku Sakuraba**:

A few years prior to Neku's death, Neku's best friend tragically died in an accident. Claiming that his friend would still be alive had he not been on his way to meet Neku in front of mural, Neku blamed himself for his friend's death. To cope with his mourning and guilt, Neku resolved to not let friends "drag him down" again.

On the day of his death, Neku gets caught up in a gunfight between Joshua and Sho Minamoto while admiring a CAT mural. After fending Minamimoto off, Joshua kills

Neku, entering him in the Reapers' Game and selecting him as proxy for the Game for Shibuya 's fate

**Shiki Misaki:**

Shiki was Eri's best friend, and often felt inferior to her. Despite this, the two were good friends. Shortly before the game began, Shiki died in an unknown accident. To enter the game, she was forced to sacrifice her physical identity, and took up Eri's appearance while in the Underground

**Daisukenojo Bito - Beat:**

Before he entered the Reapers' Game, he was much like Neku, uncaring and pushing his sister away from him, because he didn't like being pitied by his little sister. With the discovery that Rhyme has lost her memories, he lies that his dream was to become the best skateboarder in the world, as truly he has no dreams. He tried to save Rhyme from being hit by a car.

**Raimu Bito - Rhyme:**

While Beat acts aggressive and impulsive, Rhyme balances him out with her calm demeanor. She is always wearing a smile and is kind to everyone she meets. Always optimistic and reasonable, Rhyme manages to keep everyone organized when she's around. Her young and pure heart is impossible to hate and gives her great love and loyalty. She has no dreams except to help Beat achieve his (becoming the best skateboarder in the world).

**Joshua Kiryu - Joshua:**

Joshua is extremely intelligent, boasting a refined taste in addition to vast knowledge of both the RG and the UG. Unfortunately, these traits are often overshadowed by his air of arrogance. He thinks and acts on his own, always keeping his intentions mysterious, and is difficult to predict. He also tends to tease when he is not sharing information. He was the Composer of the Game.

**Eri:**

Eri had first met Shiki when she saw her creating Mr Mew. The two talked and later on, they became best friends. As time grew on, Shiki became more and more jealous of Eri, because Eri was supposedly prettier, smarter, and had lots of friends. Shiki then began to hate herself, because she felt that there was nothing special about her.

**Chapter 1, A Recap**

Right after the game, Neku Sakuraba, who was stuck the Reapers' Game for 3 weeks, became much more different. Shiki Misaki, who was his first friend, made him change his personality. When Shiki knew that she was Neku's entry fee for the game. She thought that he loved her. And later, they fell in love.

Daisukenojo Bito, known as Beat, continued his life with Rhyme, a simple and normal life.

Joshua Kiryu, who was the composer of the game, deleted the game and left everyone to their normal life.

[Shibuya, Tokyo, The Scramble Crossing - 9:41AM]

"Yo' Phones, we're right here yo!'', Beat shouted and made everyone turned to him.

"Calm down, Beat, you're putting too much attention!", Rhyme sighed.

Neku, who was walking emotionlessly listening to his music, the current song was Calling, startled after hearing the familiar voice of someone, looked around, he saw Beat and Rhyme.

Walked towards them, he said: "Beat, told ya not to call me Phones, it's NEKU, alright?"

"Okay, Phones!", Beat grinned.

'This guy, never get lesson...", Neku thought.

Chatting for about 10 minutes, Neku suddenly felt a light tap on his back.

Turned around, he saw someone. The girl wearing glasses with black hair was hugging a stuffed cat made by her named Mr Mew in her arms, was standing beside a pink-haired girl.

Neku, Beat and Rhyme soon later realized the girl was holding the cat was Shiki.

"Hi, Shiki!", They greeted. Neku suddenly smiled made Shiki blushed.

"H-hello, N-Neku!", Shiki greeted.

"Hey, why did you only greet Neku?", Rhyme asked questioningly.

"O-oh, sorry. Good afternoon, Beat, Rhyme.", She greeted with embarrassment.

Neku stared at the pink-haired girl and asked, "Hello? Are you Eri? Shiki told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Neku." Eri smiled and shook hands with Neku, Shiki got jealous.

Meanwhile, Beat was standing right there, still looking at Eri and didn't move. Rhyme asked.

"Hey, Beat! Who are you looking at...?"

Beat stood still

"Beat? Beat! BEAT!", Rhyme shouted.

No response from Beat, who was still looking at Eri.

Took a deep breath, Rhyme shouted.

"DAISUKENOJOOOOO!"

Beat startled, "Bwahhhh!"

Beat fell down to the ground, dizzy. "Beat, you okay?", Rhyme worried.

"The girl's name is Eri, right?", Beat asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"oh, nothing."

"So, do you guys want to go somewhere?", Neku asked, and winked at Shiki, made her blushed like a tomato.

They thought for a minute.

"Wait, how about going to the movies?", Rhyme suggested.

"Yeah, it might be the good idea.", Eri agreed.

Shiki was still blushed.

Somewhere in the crowd, a silver-haired boy appeared and walked towards them.

"Oh my, don't go without me!", Joshua said.

'Here comes trouble!' Neku thought.

Shiki immediately ran and stood next to Neku, holding Neku's hand. Neku was surprised.

"My my, my dear Neku, hehe, you should be mine!", Joshua said...

"Whaaaa-", Neku got interrupted by Shiki, "NO!"

"Anyway, let's go, or else we will be late", Eri said.

"Go, go, go!", Rhyme cheered.

Beat was speechless the whole time.

**Chapter 1, END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, A New Romantic Couple**

Neku's group went to the movies.

Shiki was walking next to him. Eri was walking with Joshua who was watching the couple. Beat and Rhyme were behind them.

[The building stairs to the cinema – 10:03AM]

Eri asked Joshua

"Excuse me, I haven't known your name yet. It's Joshua, right?"

"You can call me that."

Beat walked next to Eri. He was nervous.

"Y-yo! Y-your name i-is Eri, aight?", he was sweating.

"Yes, and you're Beat, right? Nice to meet you, you're kinda cute hihi", Eri replied. Her answer made Beat blushed like a tomato.

"T-thanks, yo!", He blushed like never before.

"Why is the movie floor on the top? So far, I'm tired.", Neku lazily complained

"Don't be like that.", Shiki gently said while holding his hand tighter that made Neku blushed.

Meanwhile, in the back, Joshua slowly stepped slower to walk with Rhyme who was walking behind.

"Hey kid, why are you looking so happy?", Joshua asked.

Rhyme replied with a smile, "Oh! It's nothing. Seems Beat is happy with Eri.", then, Joshua smirked.

[The Movie Floor – 6th Floor – 10:15AM]

Neku was breathing heavily, "Next time, I won't go.'' He got an evil glance from Shiki and changed his mind.

They decided to choose a movie, there are tons of them are on. Between Dawn Of The Planets of the Apes and Deliver Us From Evil, they decided to choose D.U.F.E.

Their sitting position:

Joshua – Rhyme – Beat - Eri – Shiki- Neku

As the movie started, they felt nervous and worried.

When came the horror part, Shiki automatically snuggled up to Neku, as Neku wrapped his right arm around her, to make her feel safe.

Eri didn't have anybody to 'protect' her, except Beat. Eri suddenly leaned her head on Beat's shoulder. And Eri cried. Beat felt his heart was thumping, but this is his chance. So he wrapped his left arm around her as well. And Eri continued to snuggle up to Beat, making Beat blushed more.

The same with Rhyme, she didn't have anybody to 'protect' her, when Beat was caring too much for Eri so he forgot Rhyme. Rhyme step by step leaned towards Joshua who was smiling. Joshua felt a light pressure.

"You scared, kid?", he joked

"Stop calling me 'kid', it's Rhyme!", Rhyme was scared.

"okay okay, whatever you say my dear!" Joshua chuckled.

He did the same as Beat and Neku.

When the movie ended, Rhyme was already asleep on Joshua's shoulder. Beat saw that, he was already angry.

"What 'chu doin' with mah little sis, huh?"

"oh nothing, she snuggled up to me while you was already hugging Eri.", Joshua smirked.

"but 'chu just can't let her do dat."

Rhyme woke up.

"huh? What's the matter?", She said with a 'waking up' voice.

"did he do somethin' to 'chu?", Beat worried.

"….?" Rhyme didn't know what's happening.

"he wanted to ask had I done something while you were asleep?" Joshua suddenly being serious

"No, Beat. He was a nice guy, not like before. He let me sleep on the shoulder, nothing happened.", Rhyme explained

He walked up to Joshua, "Sorry, Prissy Boy"

"It's nothing"

"We're okay?"

"kay, yo!", Joshua imitated Beat's voice.

"Thanks, man!", Beat thanked him

The gang came out of the building.

"I was exhausted!", Neku complained again

"I said DON'T BE LIKE THAT", Shiki said with a serious tone.

"Okay okay Ms Serious ", Neku joked.

"That's not funny"

The gang laughed.

"well, this is goodbye, then." Eri said.

"see you guys another day." Joshua walked home first

"Bye.", The gang said except Beat

'Don't 'chu do anythin' to mah little sis, you Prissy Boy, imma' watchin' you', Beat thought

"Hey Beat! Could I have your number?", Her voice made Beat woke up from his thinking status.

"….y-yeah…" Beat replied

Eri soon got Beat's number, as well as Rhyme's, Neku's.

They said goodbye to each other, Shiki walked with Eri, Neku walked alone, Beat walked with Rhyme.

[On The Way Home – 13:03PM]

The sky was light blue, no sun.

Eri asked Shiki: "What do you think about Beat, Shiki?"

Shiki was surprised why did she ask about Beat.

**Chapter 2, End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Two New Relationships**

"What do you think about Beat, Shiki?", Eri asked

'This girl…why did she ask…', Shiki thought

"um…well, he's a caring person, sometimes kinda stupid, but he's a nice guy. Oh, oh, sometimes he uses violence for finishing 'stuff'. He always protects Rhyme.", Shiki answered

"Really? I see...He's a cute guy though, hehe", Eri muttered

"I heard that.", Shiki said.

"whaaaaa-", Eri blushed.

"You like him."

"No"

"YES!"

"no"

"YES YES YES!"

"Okay. I like him, alright? He let me snuggle up to him. He's cute, tall, handsome guy, kay?", Eri told Shiki

"Well, if you like him, go and tell him, he's single hehe, just because of his stupidity sometimes", Shiki cheered her.

"Okay, I got his number. Tonight I'll ask him out.", Eri said in confidence

"Go girl! That's the spirit.", Shiki praised her

"Thanks.", Eri said and they both walked home

[Beat & Rhyme's Way Home – 13:27PM]

"Beat, the movie was scary but also very fun, right?", Rhyme complimented the movie

"Yeah..guess so yo!", Beat said and thought, "Ya little Prissy Boy, imma' not let 'chu get away with 'dis!"

"Beat, why are you looking so...?", Rhyme asked.

Beat scratched at the back of his head and said, "Oh, nothing special yo!"

"Glad to hear that. But, what's your relationship with Eri?", Rhyme's question made Beat blushed

"n-no it's nothin', yo, jus' f-friends!", Beat blushed while answering

'why did I get 'dis feel?', Beat thought

"oh you like her, right? You let her do that thing while we were watching, don't deny!", Rhyme said

"Bwahhhh how did 'chu know so clear? Alright I like her. Pretty, stylish girl, and adorable", Beat winked

" so what's your next move?", Rhyme was curious

"imma' ask her out too night", Beat said with misspelling.

"it's tonight Beat, not too night", Rhyme corrected

"too night, kay? Am I right?"

"anyway, good luck tonight, okay?", Rhyme sighed at his stupidity

[Neku's Way Home – 13:17PM]

"Hm…that girl Eri, I always mistake Eri for Shiki. I thought Eri was Shiki, because of her appearance for the game. Well….must not make a mistake.", Neku thought

[Joshua's Way Home – 13:13PM]

"That kid Rhyme, why am I having a special feeling for her? Why?", Joshua thought for a while

"hehehe must be teenage hormones, I'll get over it", Joshua smirked

[4 HOURS LATER]

[Eri's home - 17:38PM] [Beat's home – 17:38PM]

Eri's POV

"This is my chance, I must not let him go away. I must make him mine. I'm gonna tell him that I like him.". I take a deep breath and while I am already texting on the phone…..now, I press the 'send' button and sit there there wait for his reply

Beat's POV

"Oh man! I'm so scared yo, what should I do? Text her or not?", I am nervous while my fingers are already on the keypad…..I press the 'send' button and walk around the room because of my nervousness

They both sent at the same time

Beat opened the message:

"From: Eri da sweet girl

Time: 17:39PM

Can I ask you a favor? Could you g-go on a d-date with me?

~Eri"

Meanwhile, Eri opened the message:

"From: Beat

Time: 17:39PM

Yo' girl! Could I ask you something? W…would 'chu go on a date with me?

~feel da BEAT"

Just as she finished reading, she got another message from Beat, it said: " 'kay, yo"

Eri was very happy that she couldn't wait for the date with Beat. She took a shower, did her make up, fixed her hair, clothes stayed still the same.

Beat had a shower, he combed his hair, clothes stayed still the same.

[Eri's Home – 16:15PM]

*ding dong* The door bell rang

Eri instantly ran fast to the door, opened, and there was that handsome Beat

"y-yo, g-good evening, mah lady", Beat bowed and that made Eri blushed

"g-good evening, Beat", Eri bowed

"so, ready to go, yo?, Beat asked

"y-yeah"

[104 Building – 18:44PM]

They entered the building

"Go and buy anythin' you'd like, yo, I'll pay for 'em", Beat offered

"R-really? Thank you so much Beat", She pecked on his cheek and made him blushed

'is 'dat too much?...nah, to Eri, it'll never be too much", Beat thought

Eri bought a lot of things: dresses, shirts, skirts, jewelries,…

Beat was almost out of money, about 3000 Yen left.

"I'm almost out.", Beat gave Eri a notice

"Okay, thanks a lot Beat, we should go eat some ice cream.", Eri suggested

"Okay anythin' ya said, sweet girl", Beat complimented

"Oh you're so sweet.", Eri blushed

They both went to the ice cream shop

[Beat's home – 20:08PM]

"Beat..did he go with Eri?", Rhyme thought

*ding dong* The bell rang

"well, it must be Beat", Rhyme thought

She ran to the doors and opened, it was not Beat, it was Joshua.

"Hey kid, you free?", Joshua said with an evil smile

"yeah, I am, but what's with that smile?", Rhyme was curious

"Nah, nothing, wanna go somewhere?", Joshua asked

"um…kay, let me lock the doors.", Rhyme said

"okay, I'll wait for you outside."

As Rhyme finished locking things, she went out with Joshua, they went to a hamburger shop, the Ramen Don, the gift shop. Joshua bought her a handband.

[The Statue of Hachiko – 21:30PM]

"Why are you taking me here?", Rhyme asked

"I've gotta tell you something."

"What?", Rhyme asked questioningly

"I like you.", Joshua told her

"Wha-! Wait! Why?", Rhyme's heart was thumping

"I was following you since I put you in the game. You were gentle, pretty, your kindness is too damn high. At that time, I thought I had fallen in love with you. See that? I let you lean on my shoulder on that day. I can't let my eyes off you", Joshua explained

"Oh? I see….well I like you too hehe", Rhyme's reply made Joshua happy

"I think I know why you like me, but I won't tell ya hehe", Joshua joked her

"okay, guess we're a couple now hehe.", Rhyme was happy

"yeah, I love you." Joshua's joke failed and he replaced with those 3 words.

"me too.", Rhyme said

Joshua walked Rhyme home while he was holding her hand

[Beat & Eri's time – 21:40PM]

"That was fun.", Eri was happy

"Yeah, guess so.", Beat was tired

"man, you're no fun."

"Bwahh, what do you mean no fun?"

"oh nothing, you're cute, I love you.", Eri suddenly said

An awkward silence happened

"..y-you love me?", Beat asked

"yeah…?", Eri said

"why ? "

"I won't tell you. Maybe someday I will."

"Tell me now.", suddenly Beat's spelling was correct

"um…you let me lean on your shoulder when I was scared, you are handsome, cute, nice, a protective guy, sweet too.", Her answer made Beat blushed

"o-oh…so that's why you like me…well, me no like you, me love you", Beat said

"why?

"because you're beautiful, stylish, cute, trendy girl…aye…I don't know how to explain", Beat muttered

"so cute..", Eri made Beat blushed and she chuckled

" so guess we're a couple heh..", Beat said..

"yeah, we're a couple, I love you."

"l-love you too."

Beat said and walked Eri home. After that, he went home. He saw Joshua and Rhyme were holding chatting together

"HEY! YOU PRISSY BOY! WHAT 'CHU DOIN' HERE?"

**Chapter 3, END**


End file.
